


dead poets society

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All Boys School, Angst, Boys Being Boys, Coming of Age, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teens being teens, if you didn't notice i don't know how to tag this, someone give wonwoo a hug, very sad, yes this is based off the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wherein new teacher, mr. choi seungcheol, changes the lives of twelve boys who change the lives of one another.





	dead poets society

**Author's Note:**

> i am not affiliated with pledis entertainment or any seventeen members. this entire story is purely fictional. any other names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> this story and plot is derived from the film, "dead poets society" by peter weir. i do not own the basis of this plot.
> 
> \+ i actually was writing this same au months ago for a different group but then svt dropped their unchained melody teaser which is heavily based off this movie so like,,,, i had to rewrite this as svt :’)
> 
> enjoy <3

He stands in the front of the classroom, timid, shaking out of his skin. He feels the eyes of every boy in the room piercing through his being like a thief inside an iron maiden. He wriggles his toes, just to remind himself that he's still conscious, and that he's still here. Here in front of a sea of blue and red uniforms and broken pencils and crumpled papers.

"Close your eyes, close them."

The elder's hand covers his sight. He takes in a sharp breath.

"Now, describe what you see."

A shaky breath out.

"I—I close my eyes..."

" _Yes_."

"And his image floats beside me, a stare that pounds my brain."

"That's _excellent_ , now give him action, make him _do_ something."

"His hands reach out and choke me."

The hand covering his eyes falls away, but he doesn't see the room full of students. He sees stars, mountains, oceans, rivers. "And all the time he's mumbling. Mumbling _truth,_ truth like a blanket that always leaves your feet cold."

The room erupts into laughter. His eyes flinch open, only for the teacher to turn the boy back around and away from the crowd. "Forget them, forget them. Keep going. Tell me about that _blanket._ "

His breath is running short. But it doesn't stop him.

"I-it...he...y-you pushit and stretchit but it will _never_ be enough. You _kick_ at it, you _beat_ it, but it'll never cover any of us. From the moment we enter crying, to the moment we leave dying, it will just cover your face as you wail, and cry, and scream."

Silence. Silence invades the room, a drug consuming every beating heart in the space, until the boy opens his eyes. Looking back at him stare awed souls, waiting for a cue, waiting for a sign. 

He lets out a breath, slow and quiet. Then the room erupts into applause. 

He smiles. 

"Don't you forget this."


End file.
